thecharmedcovenfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris
Christopher Perry Halliwell was names after Leo's father and was born November 16, 2004 (Scorpio) to his parents Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. He is the younger brother of Wyatt and older brother of Melinda . Chris is fiercely loyal to those he cares for and would protect them at all costs. Wyatt's multitude of powers has left him with an infereority complex and created an intense bond with his younger sister Melinda . Though Chris possesses fewer powers than his brother, he is a powerful witch in his own right. Chris possesses the powers of telekinesis, telekinetic orbing, orbing, sensing, telepathy, and later goes on to weild the element of fire. Despite the fact that he can sometimes be neurotic he is caring, loveable and self-sacrificing. It is possible that he knows the Book of Shadows better than anyone else in his family. History Early Life (Television Series and Season 9) Two months after Chris was born, Barbas tried to kidnap him to anger Leo which in turn makes him kill another Elder even though Piper managed to protect Chris. Paige and Phoebe tried to convince Piper to have a Wiccaning for Chris as they did with Wyatt, but she refuses as she states that she has had enough of magic destroying her life. Meanwhile, Wyatt begins to use magic to pick on his little brother because of the constant attention Chris was receiving; going from stealing his pacifier to his blanket and eventually orbbing Chris himself away. Paige and Phoebe summon Grams and invite Victor to the Wiccaning to convince Piper and they eventually succeed. Chris' one-year birthday is on the way when Phoebe's classmate, Tim Cross, gets murdered. As more murders commence around the Charmed Ones, Piper and Leo are forced to cancel his birthday party, but Piper promises to double the celebration next year. In the season seven finale, Piper leaves Chris and Wyatt in the care of Victor as she and her sisters go off to face a life-and-death battle with Zankou. By the time Chris is two years old, he finally comes into his powers, demonstrating telekinetic orbing and sensing. He first uses his powers to help Wyatt win "Candy Land" against their grandfather by swapping Wyatt's blue-and-red card to double-blue. This comes handy when the demon Dumain lures his brother from him, and Victor asks him to find Wyatt (having lost all of his powers to the Hollow) with his new powers. Finally sensing the presence of his brother, he orbs him home before Christy and Billie could hurt him. In Season Nine, Chris along with Wyatt and Billie are kidnapped and placed into an invisible cage they can't escape from. Piper and her sisters rescue them using a spell to reveal what can't be seen and free them. Later at bath time it is revealed that Chris's favorite toy is rubber the duck, when he goes running into Phoebe's room and Prue has to coax him out telling him that Wyatt will get all the good toys, even his favorite duck, if he doesn't hurry. Teenage Life (Season 10) At the beginning of Season 10, Chris is 13 years old. It was around this time that he started having dreams about his past life in which his mother died on his 14th birthday but he never admitted this to anyone as at this time the dreams were few and far between. At this stage in his life, Chris is contstantly trying to live up to his brother's expectations. When Melinda, Pandora , Phoenix , and Astrid and first abducted in the school yard by a lower level demon, he blames himself. Wyatt too blames him and he is furthur ridden with guilt when Wyatt sacrifices himself to save Chris, making Wyatt the first child to be abducted. Season 11 the Coven In this season Chris is one of the driving forces that holds the family together. He is very tough, and yet takes so much responsibility onto himself. He was captured in an attempt to free the third generation. It was then that he made his plans to save the future with Petra. He is one of the survivors of the battle against Hades. He found the resistance and brought the family back together. At the end of season eleven he took Wyatt's powers into himself, causing a rift between him and Wyatt Powers *Telekinesis *Telekinetic Orbing *Orbing *Sensing *Limited Telepathy *Fire Element (Third in the family to inherit it after his mother and brother) Relationships The prelude to Season 11 features Chris asking Bianca to marry him to which she agrees. For the majorityofthe Season she appears in the background, being supportive while Chris and his family fight to save the world. Being an assassin witch, Bianca very much wants to help out with magical issues but Chris is very protective of her. When their future children, Matthew Wyatt and Peyton Melinda come to the past, Peyton holds a lot of resentment for her mother but adores her father. Peyton later reveals that this is because her mother left them to join the Phoenix witches and it broke Chris. Bianca swears she will never leave them. In the ultimate battle against Hades, Bianca fights along side her fiance and children but is struck down by a spear that pierced through her abdomen, despite Mathews efforts to save her. Chris is devastated by Bianca tells him to finish what they started. She dies in Season 11 Chapter 114 'I Fell Into a Burning Ring of Fire'. Bianca is later revived by Grace in Season 11 Chapter 125 'Here Comes Goodbye'. In the Epilogue Chris has trouble controlling his new element and worries that he will hurt his now wife, but she continues to be supportive, insisting she can take anything he throws at her, literally. Bianca insists on accompanying him to the Underworld and they prove to be an amazing team. She later reveals to him that she is pregnant with twins Matthew and Peyton. In Season 12 the two are married with three children, twins Matthew and Peyton, along with their youngest daughter Phaedra. All three children possess the mark of the Phoenix.